It Started With An Accident
by MisplacedObject
Summary: When Nightwing gets sprayed with an unknown gas by Joker, he's left reeling on a rooftop while Batman takes care of the clown. After passing out, he finds himself under the watch of Green Arrow, who has a few plans for the intoxicated Sidekick(I know, i know, summary sucks)


**A/N: So, I just love it when games have good pairings to them. Injustice was a fun one, so many little pretties to pick from. And I've got more instore. P.s, to those of you who have played injustice, when I wrote this I pictured Nightwing in the "new 52" Red suit you unlock at lvl 30**

"Ah!" Nightwing cried as he staggered back, gettng hit with a spray of the Jokers flower. _Thank God it's just laughing gas._ He thought to himself.

"Bulls eye!"Joker called, dodging a punch from Batman. "I don't want to be around when that kicks in!" Joker laughed, rushing away behind a building.

"You okay Nightwing?" The Bat called to his sidekick.

"Yeah yeah, don't let him get away!" Dick grunted, gesturing for the Bat to chase after the clown._ Shit,_ Dick thought after the Bat had left, _something tells me this isn'tjust laughing gas._His vision bean to get blurry, and he used the building next to him for support. He felt his fingers go numb, and after a while he began feeling lightheaded.

Grunting he staggered over to the fire of escape of the building he leaned on. He hoped it'd be a safe place to rest until Bruce got back. At the moment, he felt too vulnerable, he wouldn't risk taking a beating by waiting down there in the alley below. It took him a while, with his vision blurry and his legs feeling weak. But eventually he managed to reach the roof, andas he climbed the last few steps, he could feel his conscience slipping.

He heard a grunt, like someone clearing thier throat, in front of him. Looking up, he saw what looked like an arrow in front of him, but he wasn't sure, it could have easily been a small , he looked up to see who the man weilding the weapon was. He couldn't make out much, just that his hair had a familiar yellow to it.

"Oh." The man said, flatly, as if he'd been expecting someone else. "It's just you." He outstretched a hand to help Nightwing up.

"Help m-me." Dick stuttered, before collapsing into unconscienceness, the man in front of him barely catching him.

"Great" Te man hissed under his breath.

Opening his eyes, Dick saw the sky was still as dark as when he was with Bruce. Looking around, he saw the rooftop was empty, save for him and a few pieces of litter. He couldn't remember what happened after being sprayed by the red gas from the Joker. He couldn't even remember how he'd gotten up here either.

"Bruce?" He called, trying to sit up. The feeling in his body returned, ans as he put his hands to the floor, they felt exceptionally warm.

"Hold it hotshot." a voice called from behin him. Turning, he saw the Arrow leap from the next roof onto the one he was on. Immeadiatley he swallowed back something, feeling his heart race at the sight of the man.

"Arrow?" He asked, already sure of it.

"In the flesh."He smiled, kneeling in front of the younger hero. He put an hand on Dicks shoulder, sending a wave of heat down his body into a place he dreaded. Taking in a sharp breath at the wave of pleasure, Dick looked to Arrow, hoping he didn't catch that.

"I'm sorry." The arrow saidm removing his hand quickly. "That hurt?" He asked, looking Dick over again. _Oh thank god,_ Dick thought, glad to see Arrow was oblivious.

"Not that much." Dick smiled. But as soon as the Arrow stood, it quickl turned into a frown. What the hell had the Joker sprayed him with?!

"So what happened to ya kid?" The man asked, pulling him slowly so he could stand. Nightwing bit down on his bottom lip, trying to ignore how being this close to the older man made him feel. It scared him, and each time he caught Arrow's eye, the wave of heat would pass through him again. The gasses effect had definatley gotten stronger.

"I um," Nightwing began, taking in the scent of the other man, "Me and Batman had Joker cornered. But then he sprayed this gas on me."

"Knockout gas? Laughing gas?" Arrow asked, "Where was the Bat at? Too busy too help?"

"No, I told him to go on without me. And it wasn't any of those. The gas makesme feel.."

"Feel?" Arrow mocked, fully curious and wanting Nightwing to spill it.

"I um, don't really want to say." Dick said, shying away but eyes still locked on the flexing muscles of the Arrow..he could almost feel himself drooling.

"Just say it. What, it makes you feel all hot and bothered?" Arrow poked, his smile turning deadly serious when Nightwing failed to answer. "Oh my god!" He cried aloud, erupting in laughter. "I can't believe it!"

"Shut the hell up! It's not my fault, you prick!" He wanted to say more, but stopped himself. It's bad enough Arrow knew what the gas had done to him. He didn't want Arrow knowing that he was the one turning him on.

"I know, I know." Arrow said, gathering himself together, only to burst out in another fit of Laughter. "Ahh, this is too hilarious. The infamous Nightwing, hot and horny and at the mercy of The Green Arrow." He said his name with a purr.

"What?!" Dick gulped, hearing the other crystal clear. He wondered how long his suit would keep his arousal hidden.

"You heard me." Arrow smirked. "You know, I've always wondered how Robin, boy wonder would turn out." Arrow said closing a small gap between the two.

"Um, Arrow." He said, clearing his throat."A little too close, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think." Arrow said, a hand lightly grabbed him by the chin and pulled his face closer to Arrows. He let his lips linger in front of the sidekicks, his breath teasing the younger.

"Stop, Arrow." Dick whispered.

"Doesn't look like you want me to stop." The hooded man said, pressing a knee into Nightwings crotch. He heard a small gasp come from Nightwing, and was going to enjoy this game.

"That's not me, it's the poison." Dick wanted to fight away the man before him. Had it been in under any other circumstance he would have drove his foot so far up the others ass, it would french kiss his organs. But at that moment, he just wanted to be touched. He wanted to be relieved of the swelling in his pants. He wanted Arrows lips on his.

"Either way," Arrow said, formulating a plan in his mind, "Somethings gotta go down."

Dick couldn't take it, his lips were so close to Arrow's, it was taking all he had _not_ to kiss him. But he gave in to the venomous temptaion Joker gased him with. He moved his lips just a bit, closing the gap between his and those in front of him. He could feel Arrows smirk in thier kiss, the arrogant bastard was enjoying this too much. He was going to pull away, mustering enough strength to overcome his desire for the man in front of him. But before he did, Arrows tongue shot into his mouth, as if claiming for his own.

"You're a bastard." Dick hissed once Arrow pulled his tongue away.

"And you're really turned on right now." He said, placing a hand on Dicks...dick. "I'm just gonna do you the favor of relieving you of your little problem before the bat gets back." Arrow Whispered in Dicks ear as he palmed the erection in his hand through Dicks suit. "Or maybe we should wait for him to get back. Let him join in. You'd like that wouldn't you, you dirty little slut."

"I'll take that as a yes." He murmered as he felt the Dick grow harder in his hands at the thought he put into his head. Oh he was enjoying this.

Dick tried not to let his moans escape his throat as he felt Arrows hand press into him harder. He had tried not listen to Arrow's words, but they found thier to him and just made him even hornier. He felt the piercing eyes of the older man on him, but he didn't look up to meet them. If Arrow wanted something other than to "help" him, he could just keep staring.

"How do you open this suit of yours?" Arrow asked, he lifted his hands from Dicks member and let them linger on his body a bit too long searching for the zippers. He ignored the tiny whimper of Dick as he let him go.

"_You_ don't." Dick growled, not protesting the hands that stroked his back. He rested his head on Arrows shoulder as his hands traveled up and down Dicks back.

"You like that eh? Purr for me batboy." Arrow said, rubbing his back more.

"No Arrow, I don't do that." Dick said in a moan.

"That's not how kitties purr." Arrow said, removing his hands from the body so close to him.

"You dick." He huffed, feeling relieved the man let go of him, though there was a pinch of him crying out for more.

"Purr for me or I'll leave you here tied up, boner in tact for the big ol bat to see. Would you really risk that sort of embarrassment?" Dick shot him an evil glare, full of resentment. He wished he had control of his body, so he could just beat the living hell out of the archer in front of him.

"I don't know how to purr." Dick sneered, glaring into the green eye of arrow.

"Then pull down those pants of yours." Arrow smiled, his finger sliding down the chest of Dicks until it stopped right above his member.

""It's a suit."

"Then slide it off." Arrow said with a sigh, growing impatient with the younger man.

Pushing himself away from the arrow, he reached around his back, pulling down a hidden zipper as far as he could get. He slid his arms out of it, letting the suits top half sit at his waist. He wasn't about to strip tease for Arrow, and if this was really going to go down, arrow had to do all the work.

"You're cute, you know that." He said, arching an eyebrow as he looked at Nightwing up and down. Moving closer, he pulled down the suit slowly, enjoying each inch of skin he uncovered until he finally uncovered what he'd wanted to from the begining. Dicks member sprang upright after being freed from suit. Arrow marvaled at the sight of it, his licked his lips, eager to get to work.

He knelt down, kissing the area right about Nightwings dick, causing the other to shudder with delight. He let a tongue travel over his shaft, and slide over his tip before taking a few inches of him in his mouth. Dick gasped, the others mouth felt so warm, and after being exposed to the night air, even briefly, the warmth made him feel him good. He could feel Arrows tongue, slide around the few inches he had in his mouth. Closing his mouth before another moan could escape his throat, Dick let his head roll back, and bit down on his bottom lip to just ensure it would stay closed.

Arrow had experience, that was for damned sure. He let his hands travel up Dicks inner thighs, massaging them right where they connected to his hips. A low rumble in Dicks throat gave Arrow the hint he need more. Taking the rest of him in his mouth, Arrow let his teeth drag over Nightwins dick, He could taste the salty drops in his mouth before they came.

"Arrow." Dick let the one moan go, taking a deep breath as he felt the older mans facial hair brushing against his balls.

Hearing his name, Arrow smiled. He had finally gotten to the sidekick, and he loved the way he his named slipped from his lips right then. He realised he could have just as easily relieved him with his hand, and they would have been on thier seperate ways. But there was potential, Arrow saw it the minute thier eyes met. Nightwing fit Arrow's profile perfectly. Him being a sidekick was his first clue. He didn't give orders, he took them. A submissive, he knew on when he saw one. He'd be the perfect player in Arrows game of dominance. But first he had to take the bait. And guessing from his large smile of pleasure. He took it. _But the question is_, _can I reel him in?_ Arrow thought to himself, not wanting to see his next chance at his favorite game slip through his fingers.

"Arrow!" The sidekick yelled as he felt himself about to come. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting himself spill into the others mouth. When he opened them again, the Green Arrow was staring up at him, his green eyes pouring to his. He licked his lips and wiped his chin.

"Clean yourself up kid." Arrow said,stretching. "I hear a batmobile in the distance. If the bat catches us like this, I'm history."

"Wait, Arrow." Dick said, standing up. "What, uh...w-what's your name?"

"Oliver." Arrow said, smiling to himself. He landed the big one. "Before I go, how's that gas thing of yours?"

"It wore off a while ago." Dick said, watching the smirking Arrow pull his hood over his head and leap from the roof.

A/n: There is a sequel to follow


End file.
